The Lightening Alchemist
by AntiShikari
Summary: Kioshi Havana - The latest addition to the Military is asked to take part in a special mission. In the meanwhile, Ed and Alphonse continue their journey to discover a way to get their bodies back.


_Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth._

The simplified version of the one law, my brother and I chose to follow. An unusual rule, to base our lives around; one that had once filled me with the false hope, that had shattered like the surface of a mirror dropped onto solid concrete. No fingers, could pick up the shards of the life, Alphonse and I lost, over my own, hair-brained stupidity. Over time, we had both learned that this law, was false. More often than enough; things were taken from us, and nothing, _absolutely nothing_, was given in return. Although in theory, the rule had worked once, inside the dark, isolated basement of our once happy family home. I had lost my arm, and leg, in exchange for my brother's soul to be infused with a giant suit of armour I had knocking about. And now? We are on a mission to get our bodies back to normal - with the pursuit of the Philosopher's stone.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, I've been told to introduce you to the latest addition to our team."

Risa Hawkeye's head peered around the heavy wooden door that kept outsiders from entering the Colonel's office, where, nine times out of ten, he was either blabbing on the telephone with his latest interest, or obsessively cleaning windows. "I also might add, that you will be... pleasantly surprised with this..." She paused for just a moment, before the door was fully opened.

With a sigh, Roy spun round in his chair; black eyes lifting from the gleaming wood of his desk, which, for the first time since his transfer to central, was somewhat in order, and his paperwork pile kept at bay. "Alright, send him in."

"Him? What a way to greet new Alchemists into your sector."

But the voice that spoke, was not that of a man. The surprise was obvious, as Roy's eyes widened, his mouth falling open. _A... woman?_ He looked towards Hawkeye, who nodded her head in confirmation. Dumbfounded, it was several seconds, before his lips would finally do what his brain ordered and speak.

"Welcome to the Military. I must inform you that you are to report back to me when there is the dire need for it. And you're aware that you are now allowed to come into my office, aren't you?"

And finally, the slight figure stepped forth from the cool, icy fingers of the shadows; allowing her face, and evenually her body to become visible to Hawkeye, and the Colonel. _Finally, she was a dog of the military. _Long, gloved fingers pulled nervously at the buttons of her Military uniform; hazel eyes focused upon the Colonel. "One question. You aren't one of the people who entered just to get close to the Elric Brothers, are you? We have had. . . several awkward run-ins with over-enthusiastic fanboys lately." Roy's elbows propped upon his desk; fingers interlocking to create an uncomfortable hammock for his chin.

"The Full Metal Alchemist? I have no interest in that little dwarf does. So no, I am not a. . . Fanboy of the Elric brothers."

"And do you have a name?"

"What kinda question is that, sir? Of course I have a name."

"Would you mind actually telling me it, along with your Alchemist title?"

"Kioshi Havana. The Lightening Alchemist."

"The Lightening Alchemist? I must say, that's an interesting title."

"But an entirely apropriate title, I can assure you."

A lopsided grin tugged at the edges of Kioshi's lips, as some of her nerves were swept away.

Roy's eyes took in her appearance with interest. Dark eyes, dark hair.

"I would have thought you to be blonde, with that title."

"Well, that's not something I can control, is it sir?"

Kioshi snapped.

"Feisty. I can see we're going to get along well. Now get out of my office."

And fuming, Kioshi turned on her heels and left, grumbling Profanities about the Colonel; who simply chuckled.

Roy's attentions finally turned to Riza, and with a chuckle he spoke. "I think I may grow fond of her, Riza."

The Luetenant simply sighed, and left, closing the heavy door behind her.


End file.
